terraroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
The Oracle
The Oracle The Oracle is a being that has no known origin, for she is so old her beginning is fading. She deals in the future, but has an interesting viewpoint: She mainly sees possibilites instead of certains, and her advice can change the course of a species. She is said to know overything, and her prophecies are just memory coming back to her. The Oracle, while a powerful psychic, is quite physically weak; if a group of warriors showed up in her domain, she might easily die. To negate this, she convinced a group of aliens to lend her cloning machines. Every year, six Servants or 'Comrades' are cloned, one of them being the Trickster. The Comrades The Comrades are specially cloned humanoid bipeds made to serve and protect the Oracle, and for this they have a number of advantages over normal combatants. They are powerful psychics, and they have such a unique mindset that they can simply lock their minds together, and battle a powerful opponent. They are also quite easily a very agile, strong and fast species- perfect for fighting. They are all 7'9 in height, and they are all in peak condition. They all have very unpersonal names, rangikng from 'The Scholar' to 'The Warrior.' It is said that only they know their true names; not even the Oracle is partial to that information. At the moment there are 36 comrades. The Trickster The Trickster is one of the first comrades, and one of the three main leaders of the comrades. He is intertwined with the fate of the Drakons, and so he is very eager to give them aid. He carries a long range teleportation device on his wrist, like the other leaders, and carries a strange Katana made of a silvery substance. He is very cheerful, and is what some mgith describe as 'quirky', or, for lack fo a better term, insane. He was very good friends with Kifley the Drakon, and intends to be friends with every Drakon leader. He is the only Comrade that doesn't spend at leats half of his time in the Oracle's sanctuary. The Scholar The Scholar is one of the three Comrade leaders, along with the Trickster and the Warrior. He does not carry any weapons, and spends almost all of his time exclusively in the Oracle's sanctuary, specifically in the library, only leaving to procure a new text, for example. He is very serious, and is always that way; nothing can make him gleeful or joyous, excedpt for one thing: Books. Like the Trickster and the Warrior, he carries a long range teleportation device on his wrist. The Warrior The Warrior is one of the three Comrade leaders, along with the Trickster and the Scholar. He always carries a pistol and a knife on him at all times, and also some very light combat armor, although he may switch an of this out for heavier gear whenever he wants. He is a moderately serious person, but the smell and joy of battle can unhinge him until he is little more than a raving lunatic, hence his name. Like the other leaders, he carries a long range teleportation device on his wrist, and spends half his time away from the Oracle's sanctuary. Most peculiar of all his traits is how he shows his dedication to being a warrior; he has replaced all his arms and legs with metal prostheticsn to allow him to fight better. He usually wears a long, black coat over this anyway, so they are not usually seen.